Slave: SasoDei Ch 8
by Demon Dairy
Summary: Ch. 8


Deidara woke up to a pair of maroon eyes watching him closely.

"You look like you did something wrong" said Sasori.

Deidara quickly sat up and got out of the bed.

"Something wrong???" asked Sasori.

"I shouldn't have let you do that…..I can't be with you" said Deidara as he put his pants and shoes on and ran out of the apartment.

Sasori sat in utter confusion. He decided to follow the blonde home and watch him. He needed to know why the blonde was so resistant when they both had the same feelings for each other.

FF To Mansion

Deidara calmed himself down and walked inside.

"Hey Deidara-san" said Sasuke happily.

" Hey Sasuke-kun" said Deidara putting on a fake smile.

Sasuke saw right through this and motioned for him to come upstairs. He followed Sasuke to his room where Sasuke closed the door and they sat on the bed.

"Tell me everything" said Sasuke

Deidara reluctantly sat down and started to tell Sasuke all that had happened.

30 minutes later

"So I know we have the same feelings………..but………..I don't want him to get hurt" said Deidara looking down as his cheeks got bright red.

Sasuke's cheeks were as red as Deidara's but he quickly regained himself.

"I like this boy at school named Naruto and I keep that relationship from Itachi. You just need to learn how to hide it" he said.

"But I'm not you…..I can't hide anything. Not to mention if I told him about what Itachi does he'll leave" said Deidara still looking down.

Outside The Window

"So that's why he's so defiant" said Sasori to himself.

Sasori felt rage build up in the pit of his stomach at the thought of what Itachi had done to Deidara. Even if he didn't know Sasuke he still felt rage at the fact someone would do that to their own brother. He sighed in defeat and was about to leave because the sun was setting when he heard everything in the room go silent.

He turned around and kept all but one eye peeking into the room hidden. He saw the man he presumed to be Itachi standing in the doorway staring at the two boys.

He saw the boys exchange a few sentences and then Deidara got up and followed Itachi out.

With Sasuke and Deidara

They heard the door open and quickly turned around to see Itachi standing in the doorway.

"It's my turn to go" said Sasuke

"No………I'll do it" said Deidara as he got up.

"But!!!!" cried Sasuke.

"Deidara turned around and smiled weakly at his raven haired friend.

Sasuke looked down in guilt as Deidara followed Itachi out and to the older man's room.

As Deidara walked into the room, he heard the door close and watched as Itachi sat down on the end of the bed.

He nodded for Deidara to start. Deidara looked down and started to unbutton his shirt. He looked up and Itachi nodded for him to keep going. Deidara continued unbuttoning his shirt until it was undone all the way and let it slip off. Itachi motioned for him to come over to him and Deidara obeyed.

Itachi took Deidara's pant zipper in his mouth and unzipped the blonde's pants. Deidara whimpered as he felt his pants drop to the floor.

With Sasori

Sasori felt like killing the Uchiha at that moment. How dare he touch his blonde!!!!!! What was even more confusing was why Deidara wasn't defending himself.

Back with Deidara and Itachi

Itachi stood up and went over to a drawer and took out a leash and collar. He turned around and started walking towards Deidara. Deidara responded by backing up until he was against the wall. Itachi stopped right in front of him and stroked Deidara's face making him whimper. Itachi put the collar around Deidara's neck and then attached the leash to it. He pulled the blonde up to him and brought him into a kiss. Deidara flinched but held still. Itachi suddenly slipped his tongue into Deidara's mouth and began messaging their tongues together. Deidara's eyes widened and he attempted to push Itachi away only to be pinned against the wall.

"Ah ah ah" scolded Itachi as he waved his finger.

Itachi suddenly bit Deidara's neck making him yelp.

Deidara noticed something in the window. He looked closer and saw a tuff of red hair and part of a face peaking in

*Sasori!?!?!* thought Deidara in utter confusion.

He noticed Sasori had an enraged gaze set on Itachi and looked at Deidara. Deidara shook his head. Sasori gave a sad/angry expression but listened.

Itachi suddenly bit down on Deidara's neck, drawing blood. Deidara let out a weak cry of pain making the Uchiha smirk.

Deidara felt tears run down his cheeks but it wasn't from the pain. It was from knowing that Sasori was watching this. Deidara suddenly felt Itachi start to suck on one of his hardened nipples. He bit his lip until he felt blood drip down his mouth and chin. Itachi saw this and came back up and licked the blood. The Uchiha suddenly reached inside Deidara's boxers.

"No!!!!!!!" cried Deidara as he moved away and out of the Uchiha's grip.

"…….fine" he said walking out of the room.

Deidara was utterly confused until he returned with Sasuke being dragged by his arm.

"Stand" said Itachi as he stood Sasuke in the middle of the room.

The raven haired teen obeyed. Itachi came over and dragged Deidara onto the bed and sat him against the middle bed post. He went over to his drawer and pulled out two pairs of hand cuffs. He came back over and cuffed Deidara to the post. He went over to Sasuke and started to undress him.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he comprehended what Itachi planned to do. He immediately fought back. He pushed and kicked and clawed at his older brother but to no avail. Sasuke was suddenly punched in the gut and crumpled to his knees. Itachi finished stripping him and then threw him onto the bed. Itachi undid his pants, revealing his shaft and came over to Sasuke. He flipped the younger man over and lifted his hips. He placed his shaft at his entrance and smirked as Sasuke yelped.

"Please stop brother!!!!!!" cried Sasuke desperately.

Itachi chuckled sadistically at his brother's pleas and forced himself into him.

Sasuke screamed in agony making Deidara look away as more tears ran down his cheeks. He looked over in the window and saw Sasori looking down.

Itachi started to slowly thrust in to Sasuke and soon built up a rythme. Sasuke suddenly cried out in pain as Itachi thrust into him harder. The older Uchiha grabbed his brother's shaft and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Sasuke's cheeks turned a light pink and he suddenly came. Itachi made one last thrust and came as well making Sasuke yelp in pain. Itachi pulled out and pulled his pants back up. Sasuke collapsed on the bed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Itachi came over and leaned in front of Deidara.

"Next time I'll do you and I'll make your little red head friend watch" said Itachi as he undid Deidara's handcuffs.

Deidara waited until Itachi was out of the room to move. Once the door had been shut he grabbed Sasuke and did his best to carry him to his room. He closed his door and locked it behind him.

Deidara waited until Itachi was out of the room to move. Once the door had been shut he grabbed Sasuke and did his best to carry him to his room. He closed his door and locked it behind him. He helped a barely conscious asuke to the bathroom and turned on the water. As soon as it was warm enough he helped Sasuke in.

"I can do it myself Deidara" snapped Sasuke.

Deidara flinched and backed up.

"I…………I'm sorry" he said in a sad tone before walking out and shutting the door.

Deidara laid on his bed as fresh tears slid down his cheeks. After a few minutes he heard the tub being drained. Soon after the door opened and he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Deidara???" asked Sasuke

As much as it hurt to ignore his friend he kept quiet. He heard Sasuke sigh and walk over. He felt him sit on the side of his bed and play with a small tuff of his hair. Sasuke suddenly leaned down to Deidara's ear

"………….I'm sorry" he whispered.

He felt Sasuke get up and walk out, starting to close the door behind him

"I'm sorry for not being able to stop him" whispered Deidara.

There was a pause letting know Sasuke had heard and then the door clicked shut.

**Slave Ch. 8** by ~Soubi-x-Ritsuka

Drag and Drop to Collect


End file.
